


Avengers Oneshots and Whatnot

by Cumbersmaug



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Be prepared!, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, For emotional rollercoasters, For freedom, For polyamorus relationships!, For romance, Fun, Multi, for justice, lemons probably, the gang's all here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumbersmaug/pseuds/Cumbersmaug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are so many wonderful men and women to choose from, but why pick one, when you can have them all!</p>
<p>Reader x Various</p>
<p>A Booklet in which you, the beautiful, talented, sometimes insane reader, are paired with many heroes and heroines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast with Steve (Reader x Steve)

Steve wasn’t sure what made him do it. It seemed everyday he woke up in his apartment in Brooklyn, he would get up and get ready. He would get on his bike and ride straight over to your house. You had shown him where the spare key was considering he was always welcome inside your home. 

 

The first morning he had come over, you hadn’t been awake yet and he had almost left but as you padded into your kitchen barefoot with sleepy eyes, smiling at him and greeting him with a warm sleepy hug, he had decided not to go. It was habit now, that if he was home, he would spend his day and night with you before going home to catch a solid four hours of sleep and starting the process all over again.

 

He would make himself coffee and read your paper, that he was pretty sure was only there for him, and make a pot of tea for you. Some mornings he would make you breakfast, but most of the time, you cooked for him.

 

This was not one of those mornings. You awoke to the smell of bacon and the sound of soft footsteps. You carefully rolled out of bed onto the floor as per usual, you claimed it helped wake you up faster even though he had come in several times to just find you tangled in your sheets with one leg on your bed, with you fast asleep on the floor. You sat up and pulled on some discarded pajama pants before sleepily bumping your way into the kitchen.

 

Steve was at your stove flipping pancakes and keeping a watchful eye over the sizzling bacon. You wrapped your arms around his middle and nuzzled his back.

 

“Good morning, Steven.” you murmured, squeezing him gently in your arms. 

 

“Good morning, Y/n.” He placed one of his arms over both of yours, smoothing his thumb over your arm. “Tea is on the table.”

 

“Mmm, thank you.” You slipped away from him and took a seat, sipping hot tea and watching him move around your kitchen, placing breakfast items on the table little by little. Finally he sat across from you, flour smeared over his cheek and shy smile on his face.

 

“How have you been?” 

 

“Good. Got a few chapters written while you were away… You alright, everything go well?” You eyed him carefully over your tea, worried over his unusual silence.

 

“Yes. I just… thought about you a lot while I was gone.” he muttered, pink tinting his cheeks. You stood and walked over to his side of the table, pushing out his chair and settling yourself down on his lap. He was blushing madly, but did not protest.

 

“I thought about you too. I miss you when you’re gone.” He slowly raised his arm to hold you by your waist, making sure you didn’t fall or slip from him. The fingers that twined themselves in his hair were unexpected, but completely welcome. 

 

“I think about you all the time actually. Can’t get you out my head. Seems like you’ve gotten under my skin.” You pressed your nose to his cheek, nudging him. 

 

“I understand that feeling.” He figured it would be alright to turn his head to face you. The sleepy look you normally had at this hour wasn’t there. You were completely focused on him as he was on you. Your bright c/l eyes calm and soft.

 

“I thought you would…” Your breath was mingling with his and he could feel an unbearable heat flood all of his senses. He took a deep shuddering breath as his eyes slipped closed. He could feel the slight touch of your lips to his, and that seemingly unbearable heat had become ten times hotter. He pushed his mouth fully onto yours, not being able to control his body. 

 

A slight moan left your mouth and he swallowed it in his, his tongue sweeping over yours. His hands were gripping your sides firmly, but not in a painful way, or so he hoped. Breathing had become difficult, so when you pulled away panting with red cheeks, all Steve could do was smile as you caught your breath.

 

It would seem by the time you both were ready to eat breakfast, it would be ice cold. Nothing the microwave couldn’t fix though.

 

~

 

Extended Ending

 

“Y/n, what do I do again.”

 

“Steve, you push a few buttons, then press start.”

 

“Which buttons?”

 

“… *sigh*. Steve. Get over here.”

 

“Why?”

 

“So I can kiss you again.”

 

With arguments like that, he would never mind losing. Now if only he could get the microwave to work.


	2. Master Chef? More like master of getting yourself into Trouble! (Bucky x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were Tony's personal chef. He had hidden you from the public eye for many reasons. Now that everyone is moving into the tower, some intorductions are going to have to be made... some will be more memorable than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little bit a violence in this one, and some minor injury as in bruising, just a forewarning if it triggers anyone.

Despite everything people knew about Tony Stark and all the things people had found out, he had managed to keep one secret. You. You were Tony's best kept secret. The only ones who knew about you were the people closest to Tony, him moving permanently into the tower meant you were going to have to introduce yourself to a few new people. He wasn't nervous... much. I mean, it's not every day you find out Tony Stark has been keeping his live-in chef hidden for about six years.

 

~

 

"Tony, I hope you realize how difficult it is to keep your refrigerator stocked! These guys eat everything!" you huffed, hands settling on your hips as you glared at the appliance like it had offended you first hand. It sort of did, but it put a smirk on Tony's face none the less.

 

"We're growing boys, what can I say?"

 

"Clip your sass, I have to go out... Again! Do you even know what your pop-tart budget is? Seriously, Thor is a beast." you muttered, storming off with your purse. Tony shook his head, getting back to his updates on the tower. That was of course, until Steve came in carrying a raggedy looking man, with even more raggedy looking hair. 

 

"You're not supposed to bring in strays, Cap. We've talked about this."

 

"Shut it, Tony!" Steve snapped, in no mood for Stark's usual sass. "I need your help. You remember Bucky?" The name rang a bell in Tony.

 

"Shit." Tony jumped up and helped Steve take the man into Tony's lab. There was a more intimate one that was reserved for him and Bruce for special projects. When Tony opened the door, Bucky's head snapped up and he looked around frantically like a cornered animal. He started thrashing about when his eyes landed on a sterile metal table.

 

"NO! I'm sorry! Don't wipe me again!" His voice was raw from lack of use and Steve felt his pulse quicken under his fingertips.

 

"Bucky, no one is going to do anything but help you here! I promise. Tony's going to run some diagnostics on you, no needles, no injections, no pain." He held his friend’s shoulders tight in his hands, trying to will truth into him by way of his stare. Bucky's breathing slowed only slightly, but he allowed them to continue helping him onto the table. 

 

"Bucky, my name is Tony Stark. I am going to be helping you." He was smart enough to realize that Bucky needed to be aware of everything he was doing. He was trying to help, he didn't want to scare Bucky deeper into the rabbit hole. "If you have any objections to anything I do, say the word and I'll stop." Steve was impressed at the professional bed side manner that Tony was airing right now. "Now, I'm not a great doctor, but I have a good friend who is. If it's alright with you, I'd be more comfortable if he were here to help out." He said carefully, eyeing the shell-shocked man. Bucky nodded slowly, cautiously, ready to snap at any given moment.

 

It was going to be a long day.

 

~

 

When you got back, there was no sign of Tony. There was no sign of anyone in fact. You sighed, putting up enough groceries to last a normal family of six for weeks, but you knew better, they would probably last a few days. You dusted your hands on your pants after you had put away the last box of pop-tarts, and started to look for Tony.

 

You saw his lab door open and frowned. You hoped everything was alright. You walked up to the door peeking inside and stilling immediately. There was a man lying on his back staring at you while Tony and Bruce ran tests and Steve nervously glanced up to see what had tensed up his friend.

 

They all stared at you like you were an alien, you had only met Bruce. Oh no. What had you gotten yourself into?

 

Steve remained calm, knowing if he lost any control, Bucky might jump. Tony was a blessing.

 

“Hey, Y/n, can I get a coffee?” Tony asked, looking back over his new potential team-mate.

 

“Of course, would you guys like anything? Tea, juice, water?”

 

“Tea, please.” Bruce smiled kindly at you.

 

“Coffee, if you wouldn’t mind ma’am.” You nodded at Steve and looked back over to the man whose eyes hadn’t left you since you popped into the room. You knew who he was of course.

 

“Bucky, do you want a drink?” you asked softly, face set into a gentle smile. 

 

“Water.” Your face split into a grin and you left the room to go get them their drinks. Only a moment later you came back, carefully balancing everything on a tray. Tony plucked off his coffee with a wink, Bruce with a smile, and Steve with a thank you. You took Bucky’s water and offered it to him. He slowly took it from you with a nod, taking a tiny sip, testing it to see if you put something in it. Not tasting or smelling anything he deemed it safe and downed it in a few gulps. You turned to leave, but the firm grip on your wrist stopped you. It was cold and sure to leave a nasty bruise. 

 

They all froze, but didn’t chance moving.

 

“Yes?” Your calm voice betrayed the fear that flared up inside you. 

 

“Don’t- don’t leave.” You saw the fear in Bucky’s eyes. It reminded you of a scared child. 

 

“Alright. It’s okay. I’ll stay.” You tugged over a chair and plopped down, smiling softly at Bucky. “Hey, Steve, why so far away?”

 

“Tony didn’t want me getting in the way.” You shot a glare at Tony, but he smartly ignored it.

 

“Tony was wrong, come sit next to me. I’m Y/n, by the way.” Steve sat next to you, worry ever present on his face. He shook your offered hand, not mentioning how it was an angry red from where Bucky had grabbed you. 

 

“Nice to meet you.”

 

“You as well. It’s nice to meet you too, Bucky. How are you feeling?” There was something soothing about your voice, he couldn’t find any lie or malice in it. There was no sarcasm, only care. 

 

“Lost.”

 

“It’s not a great feeling. I hope that changes for you soon.” Tony and Bruce looked up at the heart monitor, taking note of how Bucky’s blood pressure was lowering to a normal level. It had been high since they put the device on his finger.

 

“Me too.” A ghost of a smile touched his lips.

 

“Steve, come on. I’m disappointed, Tony is always talking about how you never shut up.” Tony sent you a playful glare, but continued taking notes on Bucky’s vitals and running diagnostics on the remnants of the chemical formula HYDRA used to wipe him.

 

“That doesn’t surprise me.”

 

“Good, I would be disappointed if it did. Why don’t you tell us a good story? Bucky, do you have any suggestions? I bet you know some dirt on Steve.” Another smile graced Bucky’s face.

 

“You’d be right about that. But what kind of man would I be if I ratted out my best friend?” His voice was deep and gravelly. You huffed, crossing your arms and leaning back in your seat.

 

“I have to respect an answer like that. Looks like I’ll just have to wait and see if I can get it out of Steve.” You turned to wink at him. Steve let out a short laugh. You had diffused a great amount of tension that had been in the room. Bucky had relaxed more and it made everyone step off the edge. It seems all they needed was a bright smile and some gentle words.

 

“Bucky, it looks like everything is working out of your system nicely. Just take it easy for a bit.” Bruce advised, kind smile on his face.

 

“Here, take her with you. She seems nice at first until she starts sassing you. Plus, she makes a mean everything. I’m sure you two will need help cooking for eight.” Tony smirked. You rolled your eyes.

 

“I will be happy to help in any way I can.” The sweet smile on your face was sincere as can be.

 

“Bruce and I will finish up in here, Steve why don’t you take her to your floor. Show her around.” 

 

~

 

The night had gone off without a hitch. Steve and Bucky had ended up falling asleep in front of the TV with an empty bowl, which had contained ice cream, in front of them. It was nice, seeing them so relaxed. They had both been on edge during dinner, not that you blamed them. 

 

It had to be difficult having someone you don’t know come into your space and just start cooking for you, especially when you haven’t really trusted many people. You understood and didn’t hold it against either of them. 

 

You had carried most of the conversation. Steve had been polite enough to make small talk with you and Bucky chimed in occasionally. It could have gone much worse than it had. You did notice that Bucky’s eyes hadn’t really left you at all since you had walked into the kitchen carrying groceries. Perhaps it had been some time since he had met a girl who hadn’t run away from him in fear. 

 

You cleared the table of dishes and got to work as quietly as possible, not wanting to disturb them. You were sure they had had a long day. Steve had been gone for a while looking for Bucky and this was his first day back too. You were happy for both of them, they had their best friend back. 

 

When you cleared the coffee table, there were eyes watching you, and you had a feeling they belonged to a certain long haired super soldier. 

 

“Hey, Bucky. Sorry if I woke you up.” 

 

“It’s alright.” You nodded, and continued clearing the area. 

 

~

 

That’s how it went for a while. Bucky would stare at you whenever you were in the room, watching as you moved about. It probably should have bothered you, but it didn’t in the slightest. You were happy to distract Bucky from whatever his thoughts were. You could only imagine the horrors he had to relive every day when he was the Winter Soldier. 

 

He started saying more and more each day, becoming more of the person he used to be. But there were times he would forget himself. One of those times, Steve had not been around to help.  
Bucky had fallen asleep on the sofa and you had started moving about, getting ready to make lunch. You were heating up a skillet when pained screams made you jump. Without thinking you rushed over to Bucky, not thinking about the possible encounter with death that you might have to face with such an action.

 

“Bucky! Wake up!” You grabbed his face, smoothing your thumbs over his cheeks. His hands gripped your wrists and his eyes snapped open. 

 

“Who are you?” He looked lost and scared. His expression was enough to make your heart ache. 

 

“I’m Y/n, I’ve been helping out you and Steve with the kitchen. I’m your friend.” His face darkened at the word friend.

 

“I don’t have friends.” His speed was no match for you, the next thing you knew your back was slammed against the wall, his chest pressed tightly to yours as he held your hands above your head. “Who are you working for?” 

 

You wanted to cry. “I work for Tony Stark as his personal chef. I’m on loan to you and Steve.” He brought your joined hands off the wall before slamming them back against it. You hissed at the pain but kept your stare level with his.

 

“Why do you keep mentioning that name!?” 

 

“Bucky, Steve is your best friend. You’ve known him since you were children, you grew up in an orphanage together.”

 

“Stop it! Stop lying to me!” In his shouting he had loosened his grip. You freed your hands and returned them to his face.

 

“I’m not lying to you. Your name is James Buchanan Barnes. You are in New York in Stark Tower. Look around you, this is the floor of the tower you share with Steve Rogers. I’m making lunch for the both of you. The only people in this room is you and I. I have no defense training and can barely kill a fly. There is no threat here, Bucky. You are safe.” His hands had returned to your wrists, with a much softer hold. Those bright blue eyes were boring into your own.

 

“Y/n.”

 

“Yes, that’s me. I’m right here, Bucky, I’m not going anywhere.” You hid your surprise when he closed his eyes and leaned into your touch. “I’m here for you, Bucky. It’s alright.” He sighed and your back met the wall once more as he leaned his entire body against yours. His hands found your sides and you sifted your fingers through his hair.

 

“Y/n. I’m sorry.” He nuzzled his face into the side of your neck, your hands coming down to rub at his back.

 

“It’s alright, Bucky. I’m alright and so are you.” His fingers flexed on your hips and you weren’t sure how well you suppressed the blush that you felt was on your face. Then his hands were cupping your cheeks. The metal felt cool against your skin, but you found it didn’t bother you at all.

 

“Did I hurt you?” He looked at your hands and saw the bright red you were sporting around your wrists, particularly on your right arm. He frowned and held your arms gently. “I’m sorry.” It was a pained whisper and you blew out a sigh through your nose. 

 

“Bucky, you calming down, is worth more to me than a few bumps and bruises.” You held his cheek gingerly, soft smile ever present on your face.

 

“You’re too nice, Y/n.” He rested his forehead against yours, not wanting to give up this wonderful feeling of being close just yet.

 

“Only to those who deserve it.” You were really starting to enjoy how he felt against you, strong and warm. The fact that his eyes never left your lips was also an interesting development. 

 

“You say that knowing about what I’ve done.”

 

“And I mean every word. I will trust you, Bucky Barnes, because that’s who you are. Not the Winter Soldier. You’re just Bucky.” God, that smile was going to kill him. Instead of claiming your lips, he settled for wrapping his right arm about your waist, holding you close to him. 

 

“What if I forget?”

 

“I’ll just have to get you back again then won’t I? I’m sure Steve would love to help. He is your best friend after all.” Had you always smelt so warm, so sweet? It reminded him of sunlight. Was this just him rediscovering you or had you always been like this? Had he held you like this before? You seemed comfortable in his hold, perhaps he had. 

 

He remembered Steve well enough, but you were a little foggy. He remember you bringing him water and being so kind, always kind, never rough even when he had been rough with you. 

 

Were you two together? God he hoped so, he wanted desperately to kiss you, but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed or not.

 

“Are… are we a couple? Is that why you’re so nice to me?” His heartbeat quickened. What if you weren’t? What if you were just a naturally nurturing woman?

 

“That depends. Do you want to be a couple?” Your eyes were so sincere, he couldn’t remember a woman ever being this kind to him. Not the nuns in the orphanage, or the women he dated. You were so soft. So breakable.

 

His metal hand stroked your cheek and you held it close to you, unafraid. He nodded, closing his eyes and enjoying this warmth you made wash over him. He remember being frozen and unfrozen, always cold, even if his body had been warm. 

 

“Bucky, why are you crying?” Your hands were so gentle. How long had it been since someone had touched him with love?

 

“I hadn’t noticed. I think they’re happy tears.” He hadn’t opened his eyes. You were too bright. 

 

You smiled at his unfaltering voice, deep and rich in emotion. 

 

“Oh, Bucky.” He felt a soft pressure on his cheek, his eyes popping open to see your closed ones and your lips firmly planted on his cheek. It was warm where you had kissed him, and something about the situation just felt right. 

 

~

 

You weren’t exactly sure where all of these feelings for Bucky came from. You gained such comfort from his stare, you felt a need to protect him, to hold him… to love him. When he started smiling more, your heart was practically bursting with happiness. It was wonderful to see his eyes alight with joy. 

 

Whenever Steve would leave the room, Bucky would come up behind you and wrap his arms around your waist, holding you close. It always felt so nice to be so close to you. Steve never mentioned how he would walk back in and spot you both, leaving again with a smile.

 

He had of course noticed a grand improvement in Bucky. He was having less nightmares and joking more. Seeing his best friend coming back was one of the best feelings Steve had had in a long time. So when one day Steve thanked you out of the blue, you were confused. When he looked from you to Bucky, a bright blush lit your cheeks and you stuttered out an “oh.”

 

“L/n! Why are you blushing?” Tony strolled into the room, looking a little unkempt with oil smeared across his cheek and his hair a right mess.

 

“It’s the onions.”

 

“Onions make you cry, not blush. I don’t even see any onions.” Tony took a seat next to Steve.

 

“Shut up. Just shut the hell up.” You did your best to ignore the smile Bucky flashed you. These men were going to kill you. You just knew it.

 

“Ooh, someone is testy today.”

 

“Tony, what do you want?”

 

“I want you back. I’ve been eating take out for the past two months. I’m scared I’m going to have get my suits let out. That, and I’ve been bored more often. I don’t like it.” He pouted, fluttering his eyelashes at you. 

 

“If I can cook for both you and them, will you be angry?”

 

“Kid, what if I just make you the Avenger’s official chef?” You let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Okay, awesome. Is that promotion, or a demotion?”

 

“Depends. What’s for lunch?” Bucky joined them at the counter, watching you with a small smile on his lips. 

 

“Tomato soup and grilled cheese.”

 

“Promotion, get to work.” You rolled your eyes and did just that.

 

“Gosh, you’re so pushy. Careful Tony, don’t bite the hand that feeds you.” you advised with a teasing smile, slicing up some tomatoes. 

 

“Oh I won’t. I remember when I pissed you off and you purposely burned everything for a week… and forced me to eat it all.” Tony quirked an amused brow. 

 

“Ahh, yes. Good times.” Steve chuckled.

 

“It’s nice to know somebody can put you in your place.” 

 

“Shut it, Capsicle, give her time. She’ll get just as sassy with you.”

 

“Tony, Steve is too sweet and polite to ever piss me off like you do.” Tony huffed at you, looking highly disappointed.

 

“Alright, what about Frosty over there?”

 

“Bucky is sweet too. It seems you are the only one who can bring out the southern mother in me.” you laughed out.

 

“Whatever.”

 

~

 

You were relaxing against the cold countertop. Since cooking for everyone, you had started to prep a good deal of food in order to try and make it easier on yourself. It did have a slight drawback though, you were always exhausted afterwards. You felt accomplished though. Prepping a week’s worth of food for a small army was a feat and you allowed yourself to feel proud about your little victory. 

 

You felt one cool metallic hand cover your left eye and a warm calloused one cover your right. You smiled, slipping your hands up to cover Bucky’s.

 

“Hey Sergeant.” You felt his hands slide down your sides and wrap around your waist, pressing his chest to your back.

 

“I’d like to show you something.” he murmured, squeezing you softly. You nodded turning around slowly only to gasp. 

 

Bucky had cut his hair. The long locks were gone, replaced by a longer crew cut. You threaded your hands through the shortened tresses, admiring the thick feel of his hair against your hands. 

 

“How do I look, doll?”

 

“Handsome as ever. How do you feel?”

 

“More like myself than ever.” Your hand came to rest on his cheek. When had you fallen in so deep with this man? You couldn’t find yourself to care as he smiled softly, eyes locked onto yours.   
Your fingers started to trace his lips, soft and smooth to the touch. A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes as he lowered his face to rest his forehead on yours. 

 

“Are you going to kiss me or what?” he smirked. The blush that lit your cheeks didn’t stop your flattered smile. Your hand came to hold his neck, the other cupping his cheek. You closed your eyes and pressed your lips to his, sighing through your nose at the feeling of heat flooding your system. Bucky’s arms tightened around you and you melted into him. 

 

When you felt his tongue tracing your lips, a lovely tremor of pleasure shot up your spine and you gladly parted your lips for him. A slight groan rumbled in his chest as his tongue slipped into your mouth, toying with you. 

 

You could feel his passion boiling over into your mouth and you had never felt more exhilarated. Your head was swimming as he rolled his tongue, almost like purr. The vibration had you gripping onto his shoulder, trying to find purchase in a world that had suddenly started to blank. When his lips pulled away from yours, only to trail across your jawline, you thought only about Bucky. His name was falling from your lips like a prayer. 

 

When he stopped his ministrations completely, he looked over you. Your eyes were shut, lips full and bruised, cheeks flushed and panting. You were gripping onto him like he was your only lifeline. 

 

“You alright?” Your eyes fluttered open, smiling happily.

 

“Never better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have grown a love for Bucky Barnes. And I regret nothing!


	3. Idiot, Snarky, Loveable Pest (Reader x Tony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark. Genius. Playboy. Billionaire. Philanthropist. These are words he often used to describe himself as well as many others. These are not the words you would use to describe him. Anthony Stark. Sassy. Snarky. Loving. Idiotic. These are the words you would think best described him. Sure, he technically was a genius, but he was rather idiotic when it came to loving you, not that you minded of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A collection of drabble-y things about your relationship with Tony Snark... I mean Stark..... (haha I am so funny) *gallon of ice water is thrown onto Cumbersmaug* I deserved that.
> 
> *Also, sorry for any mistakes, I am lazy, also, how do I go about getting a beta reader? I have no idea how that process works, is there like a raffle or some shit? Maybe a lottery, do I have to bid on someone? WHAT DO I DO, Anyways... enjoy you lovely people!

There were many ways he could have gone about it. Each way would work probably as well as the last. As usual, it all came down to you. How was he going to tell you he had to cancel another dinner? Last time he had you had been an okay sport about it. Well, you hadn’t threatened him to withhold sex from him for a week like you had the time before. And you didn’t short circuit three of his suits like you had the time before that. You had simply sighed in disappointment before hiding from him for three days. 

 

You were actually sewing a surprise, but he didn’t know that yet. You were a fan of sewing your own clothes, lingerie, and the like. It made it all the more devastating when Tony ripped your panties off of you. 

 

Anyway, back to the problem at hand. How was Tony going to break the news to you that he had to break off your birthday dinner?

 

“Hey! Tony? We can’t go out on Friday. Natasha and Clint are planning something. Besides, I know you have to go out to California to meet with Pepper anyway.” You called out from the hall. Tony sighed inwardly. Thank God. That saved him some difficulty. 

 

“What? Oh no. It’s such a tragedy! I was so looking forward to-”

 

“Shut it, Tony. I know you were going to cancel.” You walked into his lab and pulled out his chair, sitting yourself on his lap.

 

“… Doesn’t mean I wasn’t looking forward to taking you out for a night on the town.” he pouted. 

 

“I know. That doesn’t mean you need to lie to me. I think I’m getting used to dating someone like you.” You threaded a hand through his hair, carefully rubbing his scalp with your finger tips and you traced his features with your eyes.

 

“Someone like me?”

 

“Someone with big plans and ideas to change the world. You know, a hero or something akin to that.”

 

“Ah yes. Me, the hero. Go on, I like where this is going.” 

 

You snorted into the back of your hand, stopping your attention on him.

 

“Tony, the only thing bigger than your ego is your expo.”

 

“That’s funny. Nothing is bigger than my ego.”

 

You shook your head, amused smile on your face. “What am I going to do with you?”

 

“Love me unconditionally. Accidently ruin more of my suits. Make love to me under the moonlight, you know, the usual.” You were having a difficult time holding back your laughter. 

 

“Make love to you under the moonlight?”

 

“Or in front of a window, same principle.”

 

“Tony, no.” you laughed, arms wrapping around his shoulders. 

 

“Tony, yes.” Your smile was wide as you pressed your forehead to his.

 

“You’re distracting me with your charm. I have plans tonight.”

 

“Mmm, do they involve me?”

 

“No. I don’t have you scheduled for tonight. And I need to go, so I’m not late.” Before he could protest, you pecked him on the cheek and hurried from the lab, laughing all the while. 

 

~

 

“Bruce?” You peeked your head around the corner. There were three labs in the tower. One was specifically for Tony for his personal creations, like his suits or his mechanic experiments. One was for Bruce. You weren’t exactly sure what he did in there, but you were positive it must have been awesome. The last one was the one Tony and Bruce worked together in. This one was the lab you were looking for Bruce in. 

 

“Y/n, is it seven already?” Bruce looked up from one of the metal tables. You nodded and came fully around the corner.

 

“Okay, just give me a few minutes to finish up here.”

 

“Alrighty then.” You sat down next to him, content to watch. He was examining some sort of mitochondria under the microscope. The pad of paper next to him was filled with messily scrawled notes. 

 

“Okay, let’s go.”

 

“Yay! Let’s go!” You looped your arm through his and tugged him away to Natasha’s room, where your project was currently being hid. 

 

She greeted you both at the door and locked it behind you both.

 

“So, do you guys need any help?” She crossed her arms over her midsection.

 

“Yes, actually. We are almost done working on it and I need a woman’s opinion as well as a man’s.” 

 

“Well, I’d be happy to.”

 

Bruce and you continued on what you had been doing. You were both working on making yourself a suit. Natasha had her cat suit, Tony had his Iron Man, Steve had his uniform, and you had your tee shirt and jeans. After the last time you got your thigh cut open you decided it was time for a change.

 

Bruce had helped you enormously developing the fabric during those three days. Tony cancelling another dinner had been the perfect cover up for disappearing. Ever since then you had been working with Bruce on designs that were practical for your powers and skill set. 

 

The fabric was fire-proof and could withstand an energy blast from Tony’s Iron Man suit. It was knife resistant, which you were floored about because for some reason it was always you that got the knife pulled out on, and you were so happy that you weren’t going to have to get as beat up as you normally did. No amount of training with Steve could make gashes heal faster. Tony was never excited about seeing new scars on you.

 

Bruce was currently working on attaching the midsection of armor to your suit. It was in four main pieces that locked in at your sides, front and back. Bruce had actually gone as far as to work on that with Thor. The metal was bright silvery in color and was almost as strong as vibranium. A lot of work had gone into the suit and now it was almost time for you to try on. 

 

“Alright Y/n, I think you can try it on now.” You were practically bouncing as you took the suit from his hands. 

 

“Thank you so much for helping me, Bruce, and Natasha, thank you for letting me and Bruce hide in your room.”

 

“No problem, now go, let’s see this master piece.” Natasha shoved you into her bathroom and you slipped into the suit with minimal difficulties. When you opened the door you saw Bruce smile with pride and Natasha positively beam at you.

 

“I like it! Bruce, we did good. I feel like I could be a science bro now!” 

 

“I can’t wait until Tony sees you.” Natasha smirked. You glanced down. Everything looked good. The suit covered you from your collar bone down. The armor kind of doubled as an under bust corset, but it did look rather phenomenal against the deep violet material. 

 

“I agree, Tony’s reaction is going to be very promising.”

 

“Aww, you guys!” You slung an arm around both of their shoulders, pulling them down for half hugs. “I agree, this is going to be a blast.”

 

~

 

Your birthday had passed without incidents to make it a rather smooth evening. Tony had even been able to make it, albeit late, but you knew he had made a great effort and for that you had rewarded him with your glorious body and he had given you the gift of three earthshattering orgasms. It had been a wonderful birthday.

 

The only thing that could have made it better was you finally showing off your new suit to Tony, proving to him that you were science bro material!

 

Alas, that had to wait until now, nearly a month later. The red alert had gone off in the tower, alerting all of you to danger in downtown Brooklyn. Your excitement may have been a little inappropriate, but hey, it wasn’t every day you got to wear your new battle suit!

 

As you jumped from the tower balcony, spiraling towards the ground, you saw a flash of gold and red blur past you. You heard him over your earpiece. 

 

“Hey guys, we got a girl in purple armor over here.” You sighed. He didn’t even recognize you.

 

“It’s me Tony, Bruce and I made myself a suit.” Silence reigned for a glorious moment.

 

“Babe, you look great, why don’t you wear that stuff more often?”

 

“Tony! Now is not the time!” Steve shouted. You chuckled into the earpiece, leaping onto one of the hover scooters behind Natasha. 

 

~

 

After the battle was over and you were all up in a helicarrier for debriefing, you were having trouble getting Tony to keep his hands to himself. You felt a hand on your ass once again and slapped it off.

 

“Tony, you need to control yourself.”

 

“You need to lighten up and let me feel that glorious ass of yours.”

 

“Tony, calm down.” you laughed.

 

“No, you get on my level. Damn, you look great.” His hands attached themselves to your sides. Pulling your hips to his metal clad ones. “I can’t wait to take your clothes off of you.” You rolled   
your eyes. 

 

“You can’t even feel me through the suit.” The deadpan of your tone made several members of the team snicker. 

 

~

 

“Tony, you’re an idiot.” Your voice rang out through the lab as you watched him from the doorway. He was folded over one of the lab tables half asleep with a burner on.

 

“Am not.” he muttered childishly.

 

“The burner is on and you are about to fall asleep.” You walked over and clicked it off. With a heave you through his arm over your shoulder and helped him stumble into bed.

 

“Not an idiot.” he yawned. 

 

“Of course not, love.”

 

“Y/n, love me.” He held his arms out for you to fill. The smile that spread over your mouth was involuntary. You curled into his side and fell asleep. Sure, he was a genius and a philanthropist and a number of impressive things. But the things that you most cared about were the things he rarely showed to anyone.

 

He was your genius idiot, and you loved him to bits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww. I love him. I want to be his loveable best friend that encourages all of his awful ideas. I want to be that for Tony Stark. I want us to get drunk together and dance in our underwear, I want us to cause mayhem and mischief, much to Steve's chagrin, and I want to blow stuff up with him for science........ I regret nothing!


	4. A Quick Stitch of an Archer (Clint x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're working in the lab when Agent Barton comes in bleeding. If only you could talk to him when he wasn't wounded.

Those arms, you were dazzled by them. Tanned and bulging with lovely thick muscles, Barton’s arms always made you feel happy to see him. They had to be your favorite part of him, other than his sassiness and charming smile. All of him was good. You just wanted to get a little bit closer to him. You were not an agent, not even close.

 

Okay, maybe you were close. You were part of the science lab. You helped out with Tony and Bruce when they needed an extra hand and though you were nowhere near their intelligence, you were a genius in your own right. Tony was a master at everything it seemed, mainly machinery (or so you liked to tell yourself), Bruce at physics, and you with the human body and medicine. Tony and you would draw out schematics for some of his suits, to see how to best shape the pieces of armor in order to properly fit the person inside and Bruce and yourself would have long discussions and what not about possible medicinal cures for a myriad of different ailments.

 

But all of your knowledge seemed to fly out the window whenever Agent Barton came in. You would clam up and silence would reign over you. He was friendly enough, which only made it harder for you to open up. None of that mattered right now though.

 

“Hey guys, you mind helping me out for a minute?” Seeing Barton greet you one-handed with a pale face made your stomach drop to your shoes.

 

“Agent Barton! What happened?” You were by his side in an instant. He was shocked to hear your voice and could not help but let out a tired laugh and smile.

 

“So you do talk?” You gave him a glare as you sat him down, removing his hand from his upper arm, revealing a rather large nasty gash.

 

“Oh, Barton. What happened?” you asked quietly.

 

“Just a nick, nothing to worry about. I’ll be fine.” He flashed you that gorgeous smile and you felt a small bubble of anger burst at yourself for blushing.

 

“You need stitches…” you murmured, opening a drawer dedicated to medical supplies.

 

“No one better to stitch me up than you, Y/n.” He winced as you started to clean out bits of glass from his arm, carefully wiping out the wound with sterile cloth. “Tell me, can you prescribe me serious painkillers so I can call it a night.” You smirked despite yourself.

 

“For some reason I don’t think you’ll have much trouble sleeping tonight.”

 

“I won’t if you’re next to me.” You stilled for just a moment before stitching him up.

 

“Let me patch you up, then we’ll see where it goes, yeah?” his lips on yours was a welcomed surprise. His lips were warm and surprisingly soft, carefully moving against your own. You pushed on his chest, breathless and with a shy smile.

 

“You wanna get dinner with me?”

 

“Barton?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Shut up so I can get this done and we can leave.” He leaned forward, connecting his forehead with yours.

 

“You got it, boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm  
> I have no excuse  
> I am a horrible person  
> LET ME LOVE YOU AND MAKE IT UP BY UPDATING!  
> *ahem* now that the grovelling is out of the way,  
> College, it's some real bullshit let me tell you. I feel like a real adult  
> I don't like this,  
> HOWEVER I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS! OH BARTON LET ME LOVE YOU


	5. What a dumb idea (Steve x You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You knew it was stupid, that did not stop you from saying yes.

This had been a horrible idea from the beginning. Now that you were actually going through it you decided, no, it wasn’t a horrible idea. It was an idiotic, terrifically awful idea. Why had you agreed to spar with Steve Rogers? The man was practically a walking wall with hands. His skills in hand to hand combat were legendary. You were no legend. You were no hot piece of man meat with a great ass. No. You were you, soft cute squishy, you. You did have a great ass, but not from muscle, it was from your bountiful curves that you got by doing normal things, like sitting on your great ass reading fanfiction and watching movies. 

 

You didn’t do things. You had hardly passed the Avenger’s personality evaluation to get on. You weren’t even quite sure how they found out about your powers anyway. Perhaps it was during the Chitauri attack. You had helped a few civilians out of a bank and then were on your merry way home. It wasn’t two days later you had Nick Fury bang on your door and adult nap you onto the helicarrier, with you kicking and screaming, (nagging and annoying him,) all the way. 

 

Somehow, by the fate of the Gods, you passed and Fury shoved you into a training room. You refused to do anything though, which only managed to piss the man off and start yelling at you to which you began to yell back. At some point he had stopped to watch you continuing on your rant, listening to the absurd outlandish insults that were leaving your mouth. He had started to laugh.

 

From that point on, Fury and you had reached some weird sort of mutual respect, although eventually, you did have to show him what you could do, and you did finally consent to joining the Avengers team. But Fury only sent you on big missions, never the little ones, because you were such a risk. 

 

This often left you bored. To cure that boredom you would roam the helicarrier or spend your days doing what you normally did, watch an unhealthy amount of T.V and read enough fanfiction to make any fangirl cry. It was while roaming the helicarrier you had walked into Steve’s room without knocking or anything of the sort. 

 

Steve had simply looked up from his drawing and seen you standing there. He had jumped and asked if you needed anything from him. That was the start of your relationship. After a while he had started to ask if you wanted to spar with him to which you politely declined…. Every single time. Actually that was a lie, you would laugh and say, “Hell no.”

 

But the latest time you had said yes. So here you were, getting pummeled by your only friend on the helicarrier. Steve threw another punch, and you could barely keep up with dodging. Just kidding, you were mostly running away from him as he tried to land a punch.

 

“I don’t think you get the point of sparring.” He sighed out.

 

“Oh, yes I do. I just don’t want you to mess up my face.” He smiled.

 

“I would never throw you something you couldn’t handle.”

 

“… Let’s even this up. I will use my skills and not run from you, yeah?”

 

He nodded slowly, not really sure if he was ready for you going full Avenger mode on him. Too bad for him though, because now you were sweaty and spiteful. This was never a good combination for you, or anyone who happened to be in your way at the time. Poor Steve, you almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

 

“Are you ready, Captain?” Steve nodded and you vanished… only to reappear right behind him. You quickly shoved your feet out in a kick before you landed on the ground. As soon as Steve whirled around, you were already gone, doing the same, only this time, he felt his arm being twisted behind him. Once again, when he turned around you were nowhere to be seen. But this time rather than waiting for him to turn around you hit him full on. 

 

Too bad Steve was just a damn wall. There was no way you were going to knock him down unless you pulled out the big guns. The next time you appeared in his line of vision, you threw a red energy ball at him. Due to his lack of shield, he was left to block it with his arms. The shout of surprise he gave you should not have made you smile like that… but it did.

 

That smile fell from your face when you noticed scorch marks on his arms. You dropped down, turning visible with a frown. “We’re done here.” you murmured, reaching out for his arms.

 

“I’m fine, really, it’ll heal up in a few hours…” 

 

“No, none of that. I legitimately hurt you. This is why I sit on my ass all day.” 

 

“Y/n, I’m fine. I can barely feel it.” With that statement, you decided to test it out and give him a harsh slap on one of the burns, watching him wince.

 

“Uh huh, as you were saying?” You shook your head, grabbing his hand and transporting him to your room in a flash. Steve looked confused for a moment, before remembering exactly what your powers were. Molecular and particle control… you could pretty much do whatever the hell you wanted.

 

“It’s not a big deal, I’ve had to deal with much worse.”

 

“Yes, well, I still feel like shit.” You pointed to your bed, him quietly going to sit on it without further instruction. Pulling open a drawer on your bedside table, you carefully pulled out a glass bottle.

 

You opened it, briefly sniffing the contents, making sure it was the right bottle before pouring some of the oil onto your hand. You smoothed the salve over his burns, concentrating on the location and depth, before closing your eyes. His arm was encased in a dim blue light for a minute, when you opened your eyes, the burns were gone.

 

“I will not be sparring with you again. Sorry.” You gave him a sheepish smile.

 

“Y/n, I’m alright… Really.”

 

“Yeah, I know, I’m just not ready to fight against people I love just yet.”

 

“You finally confessing your love?” Steve smirked playfully. A blush lit your face as well as a grin.

 

“Hah! Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. You’ll have to figure that one out on your own!” Before he had registered what had happened, you had kissed him and popped out of your room. He only had the tingling of his lips to go by. He smiled and rushed out, full set on finding you to kiss you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... Happy Holiday's from a very sorry author!


	6. Chubby Frustrations (Steve X Reader)

Squinting out the window was not the best look for you. The annoyed look on your face was making Tony nervous. He kept glancing your way to make sure you weren’t going to kill something. When your eyes narrowed into slits and an aggravated sigh escaped your lips, Tony decided it was time to say something.

 

“Kid, you alright?” He put down the new flight stabilizer he was working on and turned your way.

 

Another sigh came from you as you turned to face him. “Yeah, just some thoughts that I want to maim.” Tony’s brows rose as he looked you up and down.

 

“Such as?” Tony patted the spot on his work table. You came over and hopped on. Grateful for him clearing away his plans before your ass ruined them.

 

“I’m just wondering why on Earth Steve would pick and want me over other people. I mean I am not the most in shape person I know…” You tapped your chin in thought. “Quite far from it actually. The only guys who dated me who had similar builds like Steve, they were just fetishizing me… Tony. What the fuck am I supposed to do?” A small smile adorned his lips. 

 

You were too damn cute for your own good. Sure you may have been a bit on the chubbier side… or perhaps even a lot, but all be damned if you were anything but beautiful. The lovely shape of your eyes and alluring curve of your lips, you could lure in any man. 

 

“Kid, Steve is attracted to you because you’re hot.” You scoffed and leaned back on your hands.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Well, maybe not conventionally, but trust me, if Steve hadn’t gotten to you first, I would have loved to give you a run for your money.” You quirked a brow at Tony in disbelief.

 

“Really?”

 

“I don’t discriminate. A beautiful woman is a beautiful woman regardless of size.” You let out a throaty chuckle.

 

“You’re stupid, Tony.” He flashed you a grin.

 

“No, I’m a genius.”

 

~

 

Steve had been wandering around the tower looking for you. He was sure you would be in Tony’s workshop, you normally spent your time with the inventor. You enjoyed testing his limits just as much as he did. 

 

He sighed, without an idea as to where you really were he resorted to asking.

 

“JARVIS, where’s Y/n?”

 

“She’s on your floor, Captain Rogers, resting on your sofa.” 

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Always a pleasure, sir.”

 

Steve made his way to the elevator, wondering what you were up to. When the doors opened to his floor a smile stretched across his lips. You were sprawled out on the sofa, clutching a body pillow. Your leg was wrapped around it, emphasizing the breadth of your hips and the curve of your waist. Half of your face was squished into the arm rest while your hands were resting delicately by your face.

 

He grabbed his sketchbook off of the table in front of you and sat down. Lead was scratching against paper in a mad dash to capture just how adorable and beautiful you looked at that moment. He would hide this away from you so you wouldn’t steal it like the others. You always said that you looked horrible. He thought dead wrong, as did Tony and Clint. Hell, even Natasha thought you were precious. 

 

She took special care to make sure you were comfortable more than she did the rest of the team. Natasha had grown very fond of you. He had walked in on many a cuddle session between you and the Russian spy. 

 

He was positive that if he had not expressed his feelings for you first, one of the others would have. He was happy about the night he blurted them out to you. He had done it out of sheer frustration. He was tired of seeing Tony flirt with you. Everything after that was history.  
Steve looked up from his sketch to see you blinking with amusement.

 

“You’re doing it again aren’t you?” He was quiet before he finally nodded. “Do you want me to close my eyes again so you can finish?” The smile on his face made your heart swell, and you closed your eyes, but not before you felt a soft press of lips to yours. 

 

Yeah, you were a bigger lady, but you were damn sexy. And Steve Rogers loved you. That was one hell of a bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ........ *sigh* I know it's been too long. Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> But in all seriousness, I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Slow Down (Reader x Bruce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the perfect night to take it slow.

The city was alight and bustling with life. From such a height, little noise could be heard. The city was wonderful, but you missed staring into the forest with your feet in the grass. Concrete was unyielding and hard beneath your toes. However there was some comfort you derived from watching the smoke curl into the air. 

 

You took a deep drag, blowing out the smoke in silence. Tony hated it when you smoked, but the rest of team didn’t seem to mind. At least they didn’t harp on you for how bad it was. It wasn’t like you weren’t aware of the health drawbacks. Living with the Avengers would probably kill you faster than the cancer stick that was in your mouth.   
You scoffed at the thought.

 

“You alright?” You turned around only to see Bruce cautiously coming closer to you. You smiled and nodded, patting the seat next to you.

 

“I’m alright, just thinking about how bad cigarettes are for me.” Bruce chuckled and sat down.

 

“I think Tony just wants you to be safe.”

 

“It’s not his job to keep me safe.”

 

“One day he’ll stop…”

 

“… Don’t lie to me.” Bruce smiled and swiped his hand across his cheek.

 

“Okay. Maybe he’ll stop.”

 

“But probably not.”

 

You turned your head up to the sky, wishing you could see the stars. New York City was far too bright to see anything but an orange glow in the sky. 

 

“You ever get tired of the city?” You turned back to look at Bruce.

 

“I wouldn’t definitely feel more control if we weren’t stationed here.”

 

“Maybe we could convince Tony to take us all out to the country for a week or something. It’s too bright here… too fast.”

 

“That would be nice.”

 

“Yeah.” you sighed, leaning your head on Bruce’s shoulder. “Or you know, maybe you and I could just go.”

 

Bruce smirked, laying his head atop your own.

 

“I thought you wanted to slow down.”

 

“Maybe I want to do that with you. I didn’t say anything about an ulterior motive.”

 

“You didn’t need to.”

 

Bruce couldn’t read many people, but he had a good handle on you. It was nice being able to be in his presence and knowing that he knew how you were feeling.

 

“You feeling angry?”

 

“No. The big guy likes you for some reason.”

 

“’cause you like me, dork.” You nuzzled your head into his shoulder.

 

“Shut up.” 

 

Bruce gripped your hand in his, smoothing his thumb over your knuckles. Slowing down was something you couldn’t do in New York, but whenever you with Bruce, time slowed to a stop, and there was nothing more beautiful.


	8. You Dumbass (Reader x Loki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You son of a bitch!"
> 
> "Well that's rude, I don't know my real mother so I can hardly see if that's a fair accusation."
> 
> "You fucked up my room!"
> 
> "Tsk tsk, sweet Y/n, it was an accident."
> 
> "Bullshit!"
> 
> weren't you just so elequent...

It had been such a lovely day. Soft streams of light filtering into your room had woken you up. You had made breakfast in peace. A few rounds of sparring had been shared between Natasha and yourself and all was well. When you were finally getting back from lunch, well that's when your day started to turn. 

 

You felt something was off when you felt a slight tremor go through the tower. This was actually rather normal due to Tony's and Bruce's excessive experimentaion on things you didn't really care enough to know about. However, what caught you off guard was from where the tremor came from. Normally they came from lower in the tower, which you would have felt so much more of considering you were in the basement. This was slight, but large enough to reach you. 

 

You sighed and desperately wanted to ignore the hunch in your gut, but you knew what you should do.

 

You hit the up button in the elevator to your floor. When the doors opened, your jaw dropped. 

 

Your floor was in shambles, but more importantly, your room, your sanctum, was completely destroyed. And in the middle of it, an oddly upset Loki. 

 

"You son of a bitch!" They were the only words you could think of. At hearing them he spun around, cool smile in place of what you had seen before. 

 

"Well that's rude, I don't know my real mother so I can hardly see if that's a fair accusation." Your brow was twitching in annoyance. Normally you would have laughed, but red was the only color you were seeing, and you were seething. If not, you might have been better able to process the underlying look of saddness and apology that Loki had in his eyes. 

 

"You fucked up my room!" You stormed forward, ready to kick his ass into next week. 

 

"Tsk tsk, sweet Y/n, it was an accident." Loki had his hands up showing you he would not fight you.

 

"Bullshit!" you spat. You wanted to hit him, you really did. However, all you did was sigh and turn around, assessing the wreckage. "God damn it, Loki, what happened?" You turned back to him, face still stern, arms crossed and waiting for an explanation. At this point, Loki finally had the decency to look sheepish.

 

"I was trying to... redecorate." 

 

"Well you did, I'm going to assume this is not the desired outcome." 

 

"No, it was not. The spell went awry. When performing such a feat of magic, concentration is of the utmost importance. I heard something," at this point he sighed and looked at your destroyed room, "I got distracted and then this lovely mess happened." 

 

"What exactly were you trying to do?"

 

"I wanted to show you my quarters from when I was still on Asgard. Or at least the ones when I wasn't imprisoned." You let out a wry chuckle.

 

"Loki, that's really sweet... I'm sorry I was upset earlier." You grabbed his hand, smoothing your thumb over his knuckles. 

 

"I understand. I apologize for your room."

 

"It's okay, Tony will take care of it. And besides, it was time for some redecorating anyway."

 

"So, where are you planning on staying until then..." Your eyebrows furrowed. 

 

"Damn it, Loki!" He flinched somewhat before looking down at you. "You know you can't pull that shit with me! If you wanted me to stay with you, why didn'y you just ask! You and I both know you are far too talented a sorcerer to be distracted by a noise. I can't believe I fell for it! I am such a dumbass!" He looked shocked for moment, surprised you peiced together so quickly.

 

"I really meant it when I said I was sorry if it's any consolation."

 

You groaned, dragging your palm over your face while you nodded. "I know you did. Sneaky bastard." He only smirked at you in response. You would have plenty of time to get him back while you stayed with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be other parts to this arc... fucking Loki and his mischief. I LOVE IT!!! Happy trails fair readers!


	9. Accidental Arsonist (Thor x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hated being bored, but luckily pointbreak came on board today!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's a crazy bitch, I love her.

Days on the helicarrier had the very high potential to bore you to death. Sure, you could go to the shooting range and waste impossible amounts of bullets to keep that ‘near satanical grin’, as Tony had so eloquently put it, on your face or you could sit in your room and watch anime. Neither of which made Director Fury happy by any means, but hey, he was never happy anyway, so why bother trying to please him.

 

Either way, you were still bored. No amount of Blue Seed or Inuyasha could hold your attention for very long, no matter how good it was. You were far too used to battle now and found that was when you were happiest. That and whenever Point Break was on board. 

 

Thor had a very funny way about him. Funny in the, “Wow, you don’t think before you speak,” and “You have no idea how any of this works do you?” kind of way. It was for those reasons that you were bounding through the halls now. Thor was on the helicarrier for a visit.

 

When you burst through the door and saw Thor, you both shared wide grins. You jumped into his arms and hugged him as tightly as you could and you felt the breath squeezed from your lungs. Tony sighed while the rest of the Avengers merely smiled. 

 

“Dearest Y/n? How has the time since we have been parted been?”

 

“Boring as fuck. Entertain me!” Steve paled at your crude language while Clint and Tony let out short laughs.

 

“What shall I do to make the lady happy?”

 

“Wanna set stuff on fire…. I mean on accident of course.”

 

“I do not understand, we will be accidental arsonists?”

 

“….Yes.”

 

“That doesn’t sound very safe…” Steve commented, looking at you both with worry written on his features.

 

“Don’t worry, Cap! I’ll have Thor to protect me!”

 

“To be honest, I’m more worried for him.”

 

“Oh… Wait a minute. What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Thor held you back from throttling the good Captain, but that didn’t mean you weren’t pissed as hell.

 

“Come, my lady, let us go set a flame to things so I may entertain as you requested.”

 

“Ha!”

 

Fury always somewhat regretted making you an Avenger. You were immature and a danger to all those around you. For some reason though, watching you set fire to the silk plants with a God, brought a smirk to his face. 

 

“Wow! How did you turn it purple?” You looked up at the God of thunder with an awestruck expression. 

 

“Fire is a form of lightning. I suppose I can control more elemental energy.”

 

“Oh, Thor. You make an arsonist very happy.”

 

“I thought you said this would be accidental.”

 

“I regret nothing.”

 

His visits would always end up with him chasing you through the halls of the helicarrier much to everyone’s chagrin. However, you weren’t going to change and Thor loved you for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just realized something... I have so much prewritten shit that I have just been to stupid to post, so If I remember, updates might actually happen more... YAY!
> 
> I love you guys! Have a happy Wednesday!


	10. Oh the Horror (Reader x Clint Barton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love confessions best come after watching a movie about Vagina Dentada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, I love this.

Some people loved trading cards. Some people loved shopping. Some people loved dogs. There were all sorts of people that loved different things. And then there was you. You happened to have an unhealthy love for horror movies. Fortunately for you, Clint Barton also held the same love. Little did you know that he also had a great love for you, but how were you supposed to know?

 

~

 

Screams were echoing off the walls. Each one was worse than the last. The only thing that kept Steve from running and pulling an alarm was the fact that your commentary could be heard in between the bloodcurdling noises.

 

“Eh, if he were to really cut off a leg and arm like that there would be way more blood. Who do they think they’re fooling?” There was something wrong with you. 

 

“I know, man. Slicing into someone’s abdomen like that would cause fucking puddles. Poor realism. Where is this budget going?” Correction. There was something wrong with both of you.

 

“I say whores and whiskey. I mean how else are these god awful camera angles to come about?” Clint snorted and ate another mouthful of popcorn.

 

“Well at least it was money well spent.” You and Clint high fived as the woman’s head was finally torn from her body. Steve was watching the both of you in morbid fascination. There were things he would never understand about this century. Yours and Clint’s inappropriate love of horror movies was definitely one of them. 

 

Your face remained stoic as some woman was being mercilessly torn apart via knives and chainsaw. Steve shuddered and left the room, unable to continue with such morbid scenes. You leaned your head back and sighed.

 

“Clint, this one’s shit. I say we order a pizza and put a different one in. The lack of realism is really pissing me off.” Clint smirked and turned the offensive material off. 

 

“I think that is an excellent idea, my friend.” Clint ordered in the usual for the both of you whilst you browsed Tony’s collection. As a gift to you for your birthday, he had gotten you a lovely collection of horror movies, classics and non. You had nearly started crying when he revealed the room to you. (He was tired of hearing screams in the common area, giving you your own room with sound proof walls was the only option.) C/l eyes glances over a title you had yet to see. 

 

“Clint, you wanna watch the Human Centipede?”

 

“Nah, how about Teeth? It’s more of a comedy.” You let out a short laugh, nodding and playing the film. Each time the teeth claimed another victim Clint cringed whilst you laughed at him. 

 

When your pizza finally came the movie was half over. Regardless the both of you chowed into it like starving teenagers. Clint looked at you through the corner of his eye, smiling at your happy face as you ate pizza and watched the bodily destruction on screen. 

 

You were his dream girl and he had no idea how he was to tell you. It was wild. When he first walked in on you watching one of the Saw movies in your boxers and shoving trail mix into your mouth, he knew you were perfect. You were lazily sweet as you scooted over and offered him a seat as well as some of your trail mix. 

 

Soon enough every Friday and whenever you had the weekends free, the two of you would binge on movies and food. It was a time of great merriment between the two of you. Then he realized one day when you both were watching Insidious that he was hopelessly in love with you. 

 

You were taking out the movie when he finally noticed the movie was over and the pizza was devoured. 

 

“So, I take it there is something on your mind since you missed the part where the doctor was dragging her across the table. You’ve been out of it since the pizza came. You alright?” You looked at him with your brows knit together in concern. Your lips were curled into a soft smile, eyes coaxing him into telling you everything. 

 

He could withstand torture, but those damn eyes of yours would crumble his resolve every time. 

 

“Uhh. Nope. I’m good. You?” You laughed and sat back next to him, bumping your shoulder into his.

 

“Come on, Clint. What’s on your mind?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Liar liar pants on fire.”

 

“You’re on fire.”

 

“Hell yeah. I’m so hot I’m fire.”

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

“You’re not getting off the topic, bird brain, come on.” You leaned back into the arm of the couch, crossing your legs and then your arms.

 

“Y/n… I have issues.”

 

“Uh huh, what do these issues entail?” You were getting worried. Clint never danced around the issue, especially when it came to you. You both had gotten so close since you moved into the tower. He was one of the only people you could really relax with. Clint made you so happy, you wanted to make sure he was happy. It was the least you could do since he brought you such good feelings. 

 

“A girl, woman really, but sometimes I’m not so sure. She’s pretty childish sometimes.” Clint was breaking down. He was worried as to what you would do.

 

“Woman like that are the best, why are you worried?” Lady troubles? You hadn’t heard of him spending time with any woman lately. Your heart broke a little. At least he was happy with her.

 

“She has no idea how much I love her. I’m afraid she’d run away if I told her though.”

 

“Is she a fast runner?” Clint smiled and shook his head.

 

“She’s lazy, but cute. I could pin her down and tell her.” You perked up.

 

“Hell yeah! Do that. I’m sure she’d love it. You’ve got great arms, Barton and one damn cute face. Pin that bitch down and tell her how you feel!” Clint smirked and pounced on you, pinning you between the couch and his body. You looked confused for a good thirty seconds before you blinked.

 

“I’m not lazy, you asshole. I reserve my energy for important things.” you huffed. Clint smiled, pressing his lips onto yours. You sighed into the kiss, a short moan slipping out of your mouth as his tongue trailed softly over your parted lips. A low fire was blooming through your body and you fisted a hand in his shirt. 

 

“I love you.” he muttered, pulling away and burying his head into your neck.

 

“I love you too.” You smiled, softly running your hand up and down his back. “You’re an idiot. I definitely can’t outrun you. You should have told me sooner, stupid.” You felt his lips curl into a smile against your neck before he lightly bit you.

 

“You’re mean.”

 

“I would say I’m sorry, but I’m not.”

 

“I would never expect you to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It almost hurts how much I love this shot.


	11. Lazy Days (Reader x Steve) SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why not have some sex on a lazy day?

It had been a rather lazy day at the Tower. Everyone was doing their own thing. Some were out on missions, like Bucky. This led you and Steve to lounging on the sofa. He was watching the news, making sure everything was okay in the world while you read a book. 

 

Your legs were resting in his lap as he watched. He had a hand on your leg, lazily rubbing it whilst you lost yourself. A particularly steamy sex scene was coming up in your book, which made you peak over the cover to look at Steve. Far from innocent thoughts flooded your mind.

 

Bucky was gone… there shouldn’t be any interruptions, at least none that you could think of. Besides, why should you read a steamy sex scene when you had the power to make one happen. You shut your book, setting it on the table next to you. Steve was still engrossed in the news; there were many ways you could go about getting his attention. All of them sounded like fun, but you decided on the more subtle approach.

 

You pulled your legs from his lap, opting for straddling him instead. Steve smiled, happily holding onto your hips as you winded your fingers through his hair.

 

“You alright?” He briefly rubbed his hand against your cheek. He was used to this behavior from you. You loved to cuddle him and he was completely happy with doing so.

 

“Yes, I was just thinking about the slow day and what I could do to make it better.” you smiled, tracing the shell of his ear with your finger. He narrowed his eyes. You were up to something, he could feel it.

 

“Yeah, what did you come up with?” You noticed the change in his body. He tensed up, expecting you to tackle him from the couch or some other kind of attack. Lucky him, you were planning something much sweeter. You lowered your hips down to his, rolling against him. His hands gripped onto your hips tighter as your fingers gripped his hair. You yanked his head back, attacking his neck with your lips.

 

Steve felt heat flood his system. Your hips were awakening him in the most primal sense. The rough gyration of your hips combined with the soft and gentle nips at his neck were getting him desperately aroused. 

 

“Oh, you know, something…” you trailed off in a purr. You took his earlobe in your mouth, dragging your teeth over it, enjoying the shudder you elicited from him. He felt your hands sliding down his chest, your nails scratching at his skin through the fabric of his shirt.

 

“I uhh, I think I know what you’re thinking about.” he just barely got out the words. Concentrating was hard when you were palming him so roughly in his jeans. He hissed at a rather harsh grip of him. You chuckled, the sound throaty and like velvet to his ears.

 

“Don’t worry, if you haven’t figured it out yet, you will.” You bit down on his neck, smirking at the groan you got when you did so. You then laved attention to the spot, smoothing your tongue over it, kissing it, before biting him all over again.

 

Steve felt embarrassed at how hard he was. You were both fully clothed and yet he felt like he was about to reach his limit. 

 

“Y/n, I need to get out of these jeans.” His voice had turned to gravel with all of your attention. It filled you with feminine pride. 

 

“Oh, is that so? Allow me.” You slid down his body, nestled between his thick thighs. You scraped your nails up his legs, hooking your fingers through his belt loops. You looked so mischievous, that smirk you were wearing, it was doing beautiful things to his self-control. You undid his belt, jerking his hips up to yank the item off of him, throwing it across the room with a thud.   
You popped the button of his jeans out of the loop, smirking at how the zipper flew down with the force of Steve’s arousal. He blushed hotly. He wasn’t even sure how you were able to do these things to him without even taking off your clothes.

 

Your hands softly caressed their way up to Steve’s hips, slipping underneath him to yank at his jeans. He lifted his hips and watched as you peeled off his clothes, your focused eyes never leaving his clouded ones. Now with his lower half completely exposed to you, you took him into your mouth, groaning around him. 

 

Steve let out a lovely guttural moan as your lips engulfed his heat. You were slowly, almost lazily sucking at him. He felt like he was going to burst from the pressure that was building up inside him. You felt such pride, such desire flow through you from being able to reduce Steve to this moaning mess of man. His mouth was over flowing with moans and his cock was twitching inside your mouth as your tongue swirled around him.

 

You pulled away to lick flatly at him. His eyes were a constant on you, his blush ever present at the lewd things you were doing to him. He honestly would have never believed he was your first had Tony not told him so. You were just far too good at it all. 

 

Your hand had come to squeeze him at the base, sucking at the tip as he tried desperately to contain himself. When you pulled away, Steve was breathing hard, watching you with lust filled eyes. 

 

You were halfway down the hall when you turned to look over your shoulder.

 

“You coming… darling?” He bolted up from his seat, next to you in an instant. You smiled, pushing him against the wall. Your hands ghosted over his heat, slipping under his shirt. Your nails raked up his chest, catching on his nipples. He shuddered, lifting his arms as you pulled his shirt off him. “Mmm, there we go.” You gently took his face in your hands, pulling him down so you could brush your lips over his. He stuttered out a breath, following you as you lead him by the hand to his room. 

 

You had never been so rough with him, so demanding, and somehow still so gentle at the same time. He found that he rather liked your domination over him. He was pretty sure you could tell.  
You were filled with so much heat, you weren’t sure how you hadn’t jumped on him yet. Perhaps it was that lovely lost look of love and lust that had you keep up the role. You had never really taken charge in the bedroom, and you found that you loved it, craved it almost. It was lovely having him so lost after you. And you hadn’t lost a stitch of clothing in the process. 

 

When you did enter his room, you flipped on the switch, bathing the room in light. You wanted to see every look that crossed his face. “Go sit on the bed, Steve.” He did as he was told, waiting for you to join him. 

 

You turned to face him, devilish smirk still in place. “Tell me what you want.”

 

He tried to think, what did he want? Thoughts of being inside you filtered into his mind. But then he wanted… oh no. There were too many possibilities.

 

“It’s all up to you, Y/n.” He didn’t miss the pleased look that crossed over your face. You stood between his thighs, his delightfully hard cock, brushing against your clothe clad thighs. You sat your hand on his shoulder, finally kissing him fully since this whole ordeal began. 

 

You traced his lips with your tongue, lightly toying with the tip of his own when he opened up for you. He held onto the back of your thighs, holding you close to him as your mouth dazzled him. Your kiss was like fire licking over his skin. It was almost unbearable… almost.

 

Then you were gone. You were across the room. It left him feeling cold and confused. Then he noticed your hands trailing over your sides and gripping the hem of your shirt.

 

“Do you want to see my skin, Steve?” Your voice had taken a beautifully seductive tone to it and he was thoroughly seduced.

 

“Yes, Y/n, I want to see your skin.” Then you began peeling it off your form, inch by delicious inch of skin was bared to him. Your fingers hooked into the waistband of your formfitting yoga pants. He watched as you turned around, swaying your hips as you shimmied out of them. You were left in a set of dark lacy blue underwear. 

 

You went back to him, grabbing his hands and rubbing them over your skin. “Do you feel how hot my skin is for you, Steve?” You lowered yourself so you could speak into his ear. Every word drove him deeper into madness. You slipped one of his hands between your legs and he felt the scorching wet heat through your lace. “Can you feel… how badly I need you?” Steve shuddered. You stood back to your full height, setting his hands on your hips. He got the message, pulling the item down so you could step out of it. Then came your bra. You turned, allowing him to unhook it before you flung it to the floor. 

 

You turned, baring yourself to him. You lifted your arms, pulling your elastic from your hair, shaking your curls free. This image was to be burned into his mind for all eternity. Seeing you in full light, all of your curves and dips and flaws, free for him to admire.

 

“Y/n…” he breathed, running his hands over your hips. “Can… Can I?” He wasn’t sure how to ask.

 

“My body is yours, Steven.” You murmured. He looked up at you, no sign of shame or embarrassment. You were beautiful. He held your neck in his hand, moving to sit farther on the bed, you crawling over him to stay in his hold. 

 

He had you sit on his thighs so he could explore your body in all its wonder and glory. He started with your shoulders, admiring the smooth skin and curve as your neck met your shoulders. His hands were calloused and wonderful against your soft skin. They traveled the expanse of your soft stomach after they pinched and rubbed at the skin of your breasts. Steve leaned forward, capturing a nipple in his mouth. He bit and sucked at you, leaving you flustered and wanting as he traced your spine with his fingertips. 

 

His hands came to rest on your backside, rolling the mounds of flesh in his hands while he pulled you closer to him. You both let out a moan as your heat brushed against his cock. You gave him a shaky glance, your previous bravado replaced by delirious wanting. 

 

“Please,” Was all he said before your lips crashed against one another’s. You raised your hips, carefully placing him so you could slide onto him. When you did, that beautiful feeling of being full, of being complete took over. You groaned as you started moving on him. His hands had taken refuge on your hips, while your hands were finding purchase on his shoulders. 

 

Your hips were rising and falling in a smooth steady motion. The feeling of him, full, thick, and long, rubbing your insides caused such a rapturous overwhelming friction inside you. You knew Steve was stoking a fire that would envelope your body in crushing flames. 

 

As your hips lifted, his pulled back, so you would slide almost all the way off of him, and he would meet you in the middle. 

 

Steve remembered he could no longer get drunk. He found that was a lie. He couldn’t get drunk off of alcohol, but off of you, oh goodness, he was gone. Watching himself disappear inside you over and over again was as mesmerizing as it was arousing. Your eyes had shut in your pleasure and he fiercely wanted to see them. 

 

“Y/n, open your eyes.” It was a command so soft, you almost had not heard it. Your eyes fluttered open and Steve saw you were lost and yet completely focused at the same time. A loving smile graced your lips as you pressed your chest tighter to his, quickening your pace. You had rolled your hips just right and

 

“Ahh, Steve.” You shivered against him rolling your hips the same way over again, feeling the same shock roll up your spine. He gripped your hips when they started to falter, lifting you off and onto him at the same pace you had been riding him. 

 

He was striking something so sensitive inside you, you thought you were drowning. You couldn’t breathe, you couldn’t see. All there was, was Steve and the feeling of him driving deeply into you. You were clutching him to you as you finally came. White clouded your vision as you clamped down him, an endless stream of cries and moans falling from your lips. You felt waves of heat crashing down on you, overwhelming your system with merciless pleasure. 

 

Steve had never seen a more beautiful sight than your head thrown back, his name brokenly being cried to the heavens as your heat milked all he had to give. He came with a low groan, spilling himself inside you. He did his best to focus on you but he was lost in his own pleasure he had gotten from you.

 

You were leaning heavily against him, panting and heart thumping against your rib cage. His body was hot against you, but it was welcomed. You would soon grow cold anyway and Steve was the perfect temperature for you to keep warm. 

 

He felt… renewed, somehow as he looked over your exhausted form. Your pink lips were parted as you tried to get all the air you could. You looked lovely with your hair mussed from tossing it every which way. 

 

“Steve, I love you so much.” You rose your tired head, eyes honest and filled with sincerity.

 

“I love you too.” He held your face in his hand, arching his neck to kiss your lips. You were still breathing heavy against him. He moved and groaned at the feeling your inner muscles gripping at him. He tried to reposition you in his arms, but found you were far too sensitive for him to do anything without you succumbing to a moaning quivering mess.

 

“Just, be still for a while. My body won’t let go of you just yet.” You smiled softly, carefully wrapping your arms around his shoulders. He returned your smile, loving the feeling of your weight pressed so solidly against him. 

 

As you had predicted, the chill had settled in on your skin and you were basking in the heat Steve had to offer.

 

“I’m not sure how long I can handle being attached to you like this.” He said, light concern filtering into his voice. You groaned, lifting yourself off him. You felt incomplete without him inside you.

 

“I feel empty.” you muttered into his neck. He pet his hand down your back, trying to soothe you. 

 

“Y/n,” he rubbed his cheek against your head. 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What brought all that on, if I may ask? You’re not normally as rough as you were at the beginning.” He heard a snicker from you.

 

“I was about to read a love scene in the book I was reading… I decided to make my own!” you chimed. He chuckled, tugging the covers up and around you both.

 

“You were wonderful.” He kissed you softly, tongue carefully probing against yours. You pulled away with a tired smile, settling yourself against his side.

 

“You too. We should do that again sometime.” You wriggled your eyebrows at him, tracing shapes with your fingertips over his heart.

 

“I feel like if it were up to you, we would never do anything else.” He gave you a knowing look, slight smirk in place.

 

“Pssht, of course, it’s not like you wouldn’t love every second of it.” You rolled over so you were resting on top of him.

 

“You got me there.” Steve’s voice was dripping with endearment. He tucked some strands of hair behind your ear, his hand lingering to hold your cheek. It seemed fate loved laughing at your   
expense.

 

“Hey, Y/n!” Tony burst through the door. You squeaked, jumping in shock, falling off the bed, becoming tangled in the sheets.

 

“Y/n! Are you alright?!” Steve’s waist luckily had just enough sheet to cling to.

 

“Wha… Oh no- OH NO! I have been dreading this day! It’s true! My baby girl!” Tony sobbed out.

 

“Get out of here, Tony!” You were watching this scene unfold from the floor. It could have been much worse, and hey, it was sure to be entertaining. You were going to let this argument unfold and you would see how long you could hold back your laugh.

 

“You!” Tony pointed mercilessly towards Steve. “I was hoping those questions were a joke. But they were not.” Oh, you could see how much laughter the genius was holding back. Poor Steve, he had yet to perfect Stark facial emotions.

 

“Tony, really, please leave. I’m not sure how comfortable I am with being naked with you in the room.”

 

“You hush! I cannot believe the balls you have, spangles! Some innocent boy scout you are!” Tony narrowed his eyes. “You seduced her, didn’t you? She’s just an innocent girl!” You bit your finger, Tony was really drawing this out and you could see veins start to throb on Steve’s neck.

 

“Stark, get out.” Tony gave you quick glance, inwardly smirking at how poorly you were containing how much you were enjoying this.

 

“My tower.” That was the straw to break the camel’s back. Steve held the sheet in front of him, briefly forgetting about you at his feet. That was when he took a step forward, super soldier serum be damned, it didn’t help with getting your feet tangled in cotton. He hilariously fell forward, sheet falling, baring his ass to Tony and you.

 

You burst into laughter along with Tony. You heard Steve mutter, “Damn it.” This only caused you to laugh harder.

 

“Steve, are you okay?” You sat up, wiping a tear from your eye. Steve groaned into the carpet. You placed some sheet around him.

 

“Rogers, I’m sorry. I was shocked initially, I was only kidding, but man, you sure do deliver.”

 

“Tony, I will kill you.” He didn’t have enough pride gathered to lift his head from the floor.

 

“Well, you have to get up first to do that. Probably put on some pants too,” Tony was not expecting Steve to jump up from the floor, or him grabbing a blanket to wrap around himself to chase him from the room. 

 

Tony was laughing maniacally the whole way to the elevator. From the silence that enveloped the floor, you could only assume Steve was going to murder Tony in the lift.


	12. The Day of Whimsy (Reader x Everyone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who thought you would elicit such a reaction?

You had done it on a whim. Normally you lounged about the tower in sweatpants or raggedy jeans that barely fit you. Typically a hoodie covered your torso and your hair would be pulled up in a ponytail. When called to fight you would slip into a loose fitting black jumpsuit and get the job done. So when you came into the kitchen looking like a pin-up girl, well, let’s just say everyone was pleasantly surprised.

 

~

 

Natasha was the first person to notice you walk into the kitchen. Her eyes widened slightly as she took in your full appearance. She had never seen you so dressed up before. You had victory rolls pulling back the long tresses of hair that would have fallen into your face, the rest fell in long waves about your shoulders and waist, your black thick square rimmed glasses resting on your nose as usual. A white form fitting camisole clung to your shapely torso like a second skin, and a red cardigan was softly billowing off of your shoulders. High waisted blue jean shorts showed off long shapely legs. 

 

She never knew your figure was so… curvy. You had curves for days and she was very impressed.

 

“Y/n, what is the occasion?” she asked over her coffee cup, eyeing you hungrily. 

 

“What?” You looked up from the toaster, head carefully tilted to the side.

 

“You look great, any reason you decided to dress up today?”

 

“Oh, I just felt like being beautiful today is all. It’s nice to dress up for no reason sometimes.” The sweet innocent smile you had on your lips made her smirk. She couldn’t wait until the others noticed. If she was reacting like this, they were going to be drooling. Today was going to be very interesting.

 

“Good morning Y/n… Y/n?” Steve did a double take. Same colored hair, same bright eyes, same lovely lips. That was you alright. His eyes traveled over your face, drifting over your body next. Did you always look like that? You looked like you jumped off one of those pictures Bucky used to have pinned up on his wall. Even your hair…

 

“Good morning, Steve!” you chirped, munching on your toast happily. 

 

“Doesn’t she look great?” Natasha asked, looking at the blushing super soldier. You had turned your attention back to your toast. One piece was in your mouth as you rummaged through the fridge for something else. 

 

“Yeah.” He muttered, still looking at you. It felt like it was his first time actually getting to look at your shape, your beautiful curvy shape. He suddenly felt the urge to draw you.

 

You pulled out a tub of yogurt, spooning some into a bowl. You threw some raspberries on top and soon resumed your rummaging. Breakfast was the most important meal of the day after all!

 

“Hey, who’s the broad?” Tony pointed to you as he stared at the voluptuous babe raiding the fridge. She had a great ass, a killer rack, and legs that went on for days.

 

“Haha, very funny, Tony.” you deadpanned, pulling out some milk. Tony’s face fell and he looked harder at you.

 

“When did you get smokin’?” He stepped closer to you, causing you to stop in your breakfast making efforts and turn to face him.

 

“What are you talking about?” Gosh, everybody was acting weird today. 

 

“You’re a babe.” Tony grabbed your hand, lifting it up and spinning you in a circle. “I should have taken notice a long time ago it seems.” Tony pulled you flush to his chest, wriggling his eyebrows at you. You rolled your eyes and pushed away from him.

 

“You’re so funny. Can I get back to my food now?” You poured yourself a tall glass of milk and then continued your food raid.

 

Tony joined Steve and Natasha at the counter, checking you out shamelessly as was his forte.

 

“Has she always looked like that? Or am I just crazy?” He glanced at Steve and Natasha who were staring at you just as shamelessly as he was.

 

“She has, but she’s been hiding under baggy clothes it seems.” Natasha answered. 

 

“Hey Y/n, we got any cere… Y/n, what are you wearing?” Clint stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of you showing more skin than he had ever seen you show.

 

“Clothes.” You took a bite from your yogurt reading the funnies in the paper.

 

“Not any that I’ve seen you in.” 

 

“Felt like being cute today.” you said offhandedly. Yogurt was so delicious. Breakfast was your favorite time of day.

 

“You look hot.” He more or less blurted it out, but didn’t look embarrassed in the least.

 

“Haha.” You rolled your eyes and continued eating. Clint joined his friends at the counter, continuing to stare at your form.

 

“So, Y/n’s hot. Who knew?” Tony and Natasha nodded in agreement. Steve was still in awe at how beautiful you looked and too out of it to snap at them for speaking so crudely of you.

 

“Lady Y/n, do you know where the poptarts are?” Thor stopped. “Lady Y/n, your attire for the day is quite different than it normally is, is it not?” Had you always had such a shapely form?

 

“Yeah, I wanted to switch it up today. Poptarts are in the cupboard, big guy.” 

 

Thor came to stand beside you.

 

“You look quite beautiful. This look suits you.” If you had bothered to look up, you would have seen him smiling charmingly down at you.

 

“Thank you. You need help finding the poptarts?” You retreated to the cupboard, pulling out a box of the treats and handing them to him, getting back to your food.

 

Thor sighed, and another person sat at the counter to look at you.

 

“You in shock too, point break?” He nodded slightly, eyes still locked onto your goddess like body.

 

Bruce walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. When his eyes landed on you he stopped momentarily.

 

“Y/n, I like the new look.” You turned around and smiled at him.

 

“Thanks! Just wanted to be cute today.”

 

“I think you succeeded very much in your efforts.” The soft smile on his face made you beam. You bounded over to him, throwing your arms around his neck and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

 

“Thanks, Brucie!” you chimed, grinning brightly at him before getting back to your breakfast. Bruce shook his head with a smile and spared a glance at the love sick idiots at the counter who were undressing you with their eyes. He rolled his eyes and went back into the sitting area.

 

Bucky walked into the kitchen, wondering where everyone had gone and then he saw them all lined up at the counter staring at you. Bucky then looked at you and realized why.

 

“Damn, doll. You sure clean up good.” You turned to Bucky, spoon in mouth and smiled.

 

“Yeah, thanks, Bucky.” He winked at you playfully, making you giggle before turning back to your yogurt. Bucky stood behind Steve.

 

“You know, you all can’t just stare at her forever.” Bruce shouted from the sitting room. This caused you to look up at all the faces that had been staring at you for the past half hour. You blinked, dropping your dishes into the dishwasher.

 

“I don’t think I can wear this stuff in front of you guys…” You crossed your arms, amused smirk on your lips.

 

“You’re right, you should just take it all off.” Tony smiled coquettishly.

 

“You’re a pervert, Tony.” You shook your head, laughing none the less.

 

“Can I draw you?” Steve stumbled out. Your gaze locked onto his. He was blushing heavily and had finally darted his stare away from you.

 

“Sure, sounds like fun.” You walked around the counter to grab his hand. “Come, draw me like one of your French girls!” Tony and Clint burst out in laughter and Natasha rolled her eyes. Even in form fitting clothes, you were still you. It seemed they all new opinions of you.

 

When actually, your whimsy of the day had just pulled forward in some what had been hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, who doesn't want the entire team admiring them??? Right... RIGHT???? I MEAN RIGHT!??!?!?!


	13. With Cookwear? (Tony x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony follows his instincts and finds you... dancing with cookwear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used was "Ships in The Night" By Matt Kearney

He knew he should have left you alone. He should have ignored the noises that were coming from the floor below him. He should have known to just pay no attention to what you could be doing on your level of the tower. But he couldn’t.

 

Now here he was, staring at you dancing around in your underwear all over you kitchen. It wasn’t that you were bad looking. Quite the opposite. You had a cute face and were a sweet girl, had an alright body, so he wasn’t really bothered by watching you, but it was just…

 

He was wondering why you had a pot on your head and oven mitts on both your hands… with a pan taped to your stomach. He was torn between laughing his ass off and calling a local asylum to send you to.

 

With a quick shake of his head he shut the door and made his way to the kitchen to sit himself down on the counter. The view was even better from here. Your eyes were closed and you were singing along loudly, and not too badly to whatever song was playing. 

 

“Oooh~ I’m gonna find my way, right back to your side, 

 

Like ships in the night,

 

You keep passing me by,

 

Just wasting time, trying to prove who’s right~”

 

“What are you doing?” He had hoped he would at least scare you and make you blush.

 

Your eyes popped open and you smiled at him, going over to him and dragging him off his seat, placing the pot you had on your head onto his. 

 

“Dancing!” you chirped, continuing your actions from before, only doing it around him like he was some weird sacrifice.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it’s fun!”

 

“With cook wear?”

 

“I’m not sure, it just seemed like a good idea.” 

 

Well, Tony was at a loss. You were one weird cookie, but there was something he found oddly endearing, and if he was honest about it, oddly attractive about how free-spirited you were. 

 

“Okay hold on.” He figured if he was going to join you on this strange… thing you were doing, he might as well go all out. He set the pot down so he could take off his pants and shirt, leaving him clad in his boxers. He replaced the pot and stole a mitt from you.

 

“Now you’re in the spirit!” The two of you resumed dancing and Tony sang along with you wherever he could.

 

~

 

They were at a loss. They had known you were weird, but it seemed Tony was a closeted freak as he was dancing in his underwear with you.

 

Why was this team filled with freaks? And why was Thor taking off his clothes?

 

“Thor what are you doing?”

 

“It is a customary dance of your people, yes?”

 

“No, they’re just weirdos.”

 

“But it seems to be great fun, join us friends!”

 

Soon everyone was dancing in their underwear in your kitchen minus Steve who had mysteriously fled the scene… and Natasha…. and Pepper… and Bruce. Well at least the people who knew how to have fun were dancing with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM GARBAGE, FABULOUS GARBAGE, I AM SO SORRY AND NOT WORTHY


	14. The Roommate (BuckyxReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky get a bit closer than you were before.

You were Bucky and Steve’s room-mate. It made for a rather interesting life. It had all started when you got your first apartment in New York. It had happened around the time Steve had gotten unfrozen and then boom. You were both in Brooklyn and found a place you both loved.

 

Rather than just letting the handsome man have it, you suggested splitting the rent considering it was a three bedroom. Why you both wanted so much space was beyond you both, but hey, that’s getting beside the point. 

 

The point being, you had made a great friend in Steve. And he, in you. You see, Steve when he had first met you, suffered from nightmares. You recognized his terrors as PTSD, but you never brought it up. You didn’t need to. He would wake up in the middle of the night, only to find you sitting on the edge of his bed, stroking his face, murmuring comforting words. You had held him several times. Eventually, he got better and the topic was never really spoken about, but you both noticed a bond had begun to grow between you. 

 

When Steve brought the fidgety ex-assassin home, well, it was tough at first. Bucky was very nervous around you. Okay, that’s a lie, Bucky was downright suspicious and untrusting of you completely. You had been slammed to the ground more times than you could count by accidentally coming up behind him. He would of course apologize profusely when he would come to, but Steve would whisk him away from you before you could do anything.

 

You personally didn’t think you were that threatening. I mean you could probably scare a few dust bunnies, maybe a baby duckling or two. While the both of them were super soldiers, you were a short squishy smile with a cute butt. That was it, that was what you had going for you. And yet, it took a lot for you to break down Bucky’s walls.

 

That was until one night, Steve had left to go see how Tony was coming along with the tower. You had made dinner as the two of them were actually pretty lazy when it came down to food. They ate enough you thought they would care what they stuffed into their bodies.

 

You carefully stepped into the living room, eyeing Bucky with concern. You hoped you wouldn’t startle him. Your shoulders were pretty banged up from all your encounters with the floor and wall. 

 

A warm smile spread across your lips at the man sleeping soundly on the sofa. Bucky was also prone to nightmares. You had awoken several times to hear Steve calming Bucky down. You decided against waking him up, he needed the rest. 

 

You were idly washing dishes when you heard a sickening crack. You rushed over to the hall, peeking into the other room. Bucky had snapped the coffee table in two with his metal arm as he thrashed about on the couch. Without thinking your actions through, you went over to him and grabbed his face.

 

“Bucky! Bucky, you’re alright!” Hot tears were spilling over his cheeks as he gripped your wrists in a death grip that was sure to leave bruises.

 

“No! Don’t wipe me! Let me keep them!” He was shouting, his legs twitching madly. You sat on top of him, gently stroking his cheeks with your thumbs.

 

“Bucky, no one is going to take your memories. Not here. You’re safe. It’s Y/n, I’m not going to hurt you, no one is. You’re going to be alright, Bucky.” Your words were smooth and low, trying to be as comforting as you possibly could be. 

 

“Don’t lie to me!” he sobbed out.

 

“Bucky Barnes, I am not lying to you, open your eyes. It’s just me, Steve will be back soon, Bucky. Everything is alright.” He opened his eyes with a gasp, looking at you straight to your core. “See? Nothing and no one is going to hurt you. You’re safe here.” He took a deep shuddering breath, releasing your wrists. You could already see the bruises forming, but you kept holding his face, smoothing your hands over his cheeks and now through his hair.

 

The next thing you knew, you were on your back with Bucky’s head buried in your neck. At least there were soft cushions under you instead of hard wood flooring. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Bucky, you’re fine. It’s all alright.” One hand was rubbing circles into his back, the other was carding through soft brown tresses. 

 

“I’ve been such an ass to you.”

 

“It’s okay, Bucky. Just relax.” He nodded, his scruff scratching against your neck. He hadn’t been touched with such care in a long time. He was being a little selfish right now. He just didn’t want you to stop. So much of what he remembered was people wiping his memories, the searing pain, replacing his arm, beating him only for him to heal and it happen all over again. These gentle touches you were giving him, not that he realized it at the time, was the type of healing he needed. No one had loved him in so long.

 

But he had his best friend back. And I guess he had another friend in you. Perhaps even one day he would realize along with Steve that they both needed you. They both loved you. Honestly it was kind of messed up and Tony gave them all one hell of a time.

 

The long time best friends and super soldiers fell in love with their squishy room-mate. Yeah. It was one hell of a time. But that story is for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmmmm I'm so sorry.


End file.
